


Bane of My Existence

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Exchange/Secret Santa - Slash/General [30]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Malec Secret Santa 2020, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: “Oh, right, you’re new here,” Jace replied with a smile, as he added, “That’s my older brother, Alec. He's pretty much a complete loner.”
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Exchange/Secret Santa - Slash/General [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813906
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97
Collections: Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020, The Malec Secret Santa - Edition 2020





	Bane of My Existence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bookworm1063](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1063/gifts).



> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.
> 
> \--
> 
> Pinch hit
> 
> Request: Fic/Anything!  
> Likes: Fluff, soulmate AUs, Highschool AUs, Lightwood-Bane family, some angst with a happy ending  
> Dislikes: Magnus and Alec in relationships with anyone but each other, anything nsfw, major character deaths 
> 
> \--
> 
> First time writing High School AU, it was fun.

Alec sighed in relief. It was his last year in Raziel High School. His siblings still had two years left.

He loved to learn, but he didn’t like the other students. He was a loner and he was okay with that.

Alec sat alone at lunch, noticing his siblings with their groups around them. They were popular, unlike him, but he didn’t care. He focused on his food and not the other students around him, not listening to what they had to say.

A boy sat next to him, trying to get his attention, but he didn’t succeed as Alec ignored him. After a few minutes the boy left him alone again.

Alec sighed in relief. He wasn’t good with others, not with talking anyway. His siblings were much better with their social lives.

The days passed one by one and soon another month had gone by. Sitting and eating in the lunchroom, he talked to his siblings for a bit, but he avoided contact with others who tried to talk to him.

Finished with his lunch, he walked away from the main school building to his secret place, ignoring the chatter of other students as he walked.

In the lunchroom the others had watched as he left the room and now the new student who had joined the group earlier asked them about him.

“Who is he?”

“Oh, right, you’re new here,” Jace replied with a smile, as he added, “That’s my older brother, Alec. He's pretty much a complete loner.”

“I tried to talk with him earlier, but he just ignored me,” Magnus, the new guy, told him.

“He does that to everyone who tries to be his friend. I guess he’s just used to it by now. I really don’t know why he prefers to be alone when he could be your friend,” Izzy told him as she watched with sadness as her big brother walked away. “You know, even at home, he stays locked in his room. Mom and Dad seem to given up on him” she mumbled.

“Why give up on him?” Magnus asked.

“They tried everything so he wouldn’t be alone, even signed him up to other courses, but he dropped out of them as quickly as he entered them, so they gave up trying,” Izzy replied.

“He’s not much of a social guy, but I think he needs a friend. I think he’s just afraid it will backfire on him. I think it happened before and that’s why he doesn’t take many chances when it comes to getting to know someone else,” Jace added his piece.

“Really? He got burned once and he’s afraid of getting burned again?” Magnus asked.

“There’s something else you should know about our brother. As much as he is a loner, he has a soulmate mark on his hand. That’s why he wears long sleeves no matter the season,” Izzy replied and added, “Alec has been targeted by bullies. We are trying to get the principal to stop it, but they just keep bullying him about the soulmate mark.”

“He has a soulmate mark? That is so special; I have one too,” Magnus confided with a proud look. “He should be proud he has a soulmate mark. It is extremely rare to have one in the first place,” Magnus added with excitement.

“Come to our house after school, maybe we can get Alec to talk to you. Like a family dinner with you, welcoming the new guy or something,” Jace suggested. “What could go wrong?”

“Everything,” Izzy replied. “He could disappear into his room and put music on full blast. He already did it once or twice before.”

“I can come if the offer still stands,” Magnus told them.

“Good, you can come home with us,” Jace grinned.

The bell rang as the students hurried out of the lunchroom to their classes.

Jace watched from the door of his classroom as Alec slowly made his way to class, ignoring everyone around him.

Jace sighed heavily, hoping to see his big brother smile sometimes. It seemed like he didn’t remember how to smile anymore.

When the school day was finally over, Izzy and Jace smiled, noticing that their brother was already ahead of them, walking over to his bike. He left seconds later.

Magnus joined them as his last class let out, texting his foster parents he was going to his new friends’ house.

“Where’s your brother?” Magnus asked as he looked around the parking lot.

“He already left; he has a bike,” Jace explained.

“Come, let’s go. Maybe we can catch up with him before he reaches home,” Izzy urged them as they walked toward the black car.

“Nice car,” Magnus remarked.

“Thanks. It actually belonged to Alec, but he gave it to us. He prefers bikes,” Jace informed him.

Jace drove them home, not surprised to see Alec’s bike already in the garage.

“Mom, Dad, we brought a new friend for dinner, but we will do our homework first,” Jace let their parents know, as Izzy added, “I’ll just take snacks and drinks to our rooms.”

“Did Alec arrive? I didn’t hear him,” Robert enquired as he introduced himself and Maryse.

“His bike’s in the garage, he arrived before us,” Jace replied.

“Thanks, Jace. I’ll go check on Alec soon,” Robert thanked his son as he welcomed Magnus. “Welcome to our home, Magnus. Did you meet Alec today? I hope that he will grace us with his presence at dinner.”

“Thanks. Robert. I guess we all do,” Magnus told him with a smile.

A few hours later, Jace, Izzy and Magnus waited at the dinner table with Maryse as Robert went and knocked on the on their big brother's bedroom door.

“Alec, we have a guest. Come join us for dinner,” Robert said softly through the door, hoping Alec would hear and come join them.

The door opened after a moment. Alec appeared, still dressed in his black pants and shirt with long sleeves. He looked pale to everyone, but no one said anything as he walked slowly from his room and took a place as far away from everyone else as possible. He stared down at his plate, not even looking at his parents, siblings or the guest.

Alec ate quietly, keeping his eyes on his plate, fearing to make any noise that might draw attention to him. He tried to ignore everyone, even when his mother spoke and asked the guest questions.

“Magnus Bane, is it true what I heard? You have a soulmate mark? Did you find your soulmate?” Maryse asked.

“Yes, it’s true. I haven’t found my soulmate, but I have a soulmate mark,” Magnus replied.

“Can you show us?” Robert asked.

“Yes, certainly. It is near my heart. Is it okay if I remove my shirt now during dinner or should I wait until afterwards? I don’t want to ruin dinner,” Magnus told them.

“It is quite all right,” Maryse replied. “Alec, sweetheart,” she added, “don’t you want to share your soulmate mark?”

Alec left the dinner table and disappeared into his room, slamming the door hard enough to rattle the windows.

“Sorry about that. I guess it was too soon,” Maryse told their guest as she added, “We want to encourage him to show the mark, but we fail each time.”

“It’s okay, they already told me about him,” Magnus told her, not knowing if he should show them the mark or not. “I guess that it can wait until after dinner to show you my soulmate mark.”

A few minutes later, when they had all finished dinner and cleared the table, they moved to the living room, where Magnus removed his shirt and they could see the soulmate mark near his heart.

It was a black outline of a heart that was filled with gold color. Near the heart were two letters. One was A and the other L.

Magnus saw the way they looked at his soulmate marks as he turned around and found himself facing Alec, the loner boy who just stared at him and his soulmate mark.

Whatever Alec was holding had fallen to the ground with a crash. A broken plate and cup was littered across the ground as Alec continued to stare at the mark on Magnus’s chest.

Izzy and Jace hurried over to their brother who seemed in a trance as he still just looked at Magnus. “Alec, what is it? Are you alright?”

Alec shook himself from the trance he was in, backing away from the living room and locking himself in his bedroom.

“What just happened?” Magnus asked, as he remembered how Alec stared at him. The look on his face made him wonder if he had recognized something about the soulmate mark.

“You told me that you saw his soulmate mark. Can you tell me more about it?” Magnus asked the family.

“Yeah, I saw it. I think that I even took a picture of it once. I’ll go check,” Maryse told him as she went to look.

Minutes later, Alec left his room, grabbing his cycling helmet as he left the house. The family saw him go, but no one dared to follow him.

“Will he be alright? I mean, driving at night?” Magnus asked with concern on his face.

“He did it before and returned hours later like nothing happened,” Jace replied and then he added, “I guess that he just needs to let off some steam and then he will be alright.”

“Okay, so would you mind giving me a lift home?” Magnus asked as he noticed the time on his phone. “I might follow you back here tomorrow with my car, if that’s okay?”

“Of course, Magnus, you are always welcome here. Maybe by tomorrow we will have the picture of his soulmate mark,” Robert replied as he noticed Jace heading towards the garage.

“Thank you for having me as a guest,” Magnus graciously thanked them for their hospitality.

Once he was in the car with Jace, Magnus gave him his home address and then he told him, “It was fun.”

“You see more of Alec than we do, so I say it’s a win-win somehow.” Jace told him.

“Do you remember that soulmate mark that you and your sister saw?” Magnus asked.

“I barely remember what it says, but I think it has some words, something like – existence, I think, but I’m not sure,” Jace told him as he looked at him as the traffic light turned to red. “Maybe tomorrow you can ask Izzy at school if she’s remembered or if my mom and dad found the picture.”

“I can do that,” Magnus agreed.

“Good, I think that we are going to be great friends. I just hope Alec will get to meet you and get out of the phase he is in. He needs to get along with people,” Jace told him and moved the car into gear as the light changed to green.

As Jace arrived at Magnus’ house he stopped and let the other boy out before waving at him, “I see you tomorrow, Magnus.”

“Thank you, Jace.” Magnus thanked him and waved back. As the car was driving away he noticed a black bike enter the driveway. Once the helmet was removed he could see the pale face of Alec Lightwood.

“Alec, how are you doing?” Magnus asked as he came closer to him.

Alec took a step backward and just nodded at him.

“What are you doing here?” Magnus asked as he hoped to get an answer from the man before him.

Alec put his helmet on the bike and revealed part of the soulmate mark as he rolled his sleeve up. Magnus could read the whole sentence. “Bane of my existence.”

“Do you have another mark, or just this one?” Magnus asked him.

Alec nodded; he couldn’t find the words to speak.

He rolled up the sleeve of his other arm to reveal it was a black outline of a heart filled with three colors – blue, pink and purple and the letters M & B on each side of the heart.

“Bane is my last name, Alec,” Magnus told him, unable to fight the feeling he had found his soulmate.

“So, it’s you,” Alec said weakly.

“It is,” Magnus told him. He didn’t know how to act this close to him. Ruffling his hair nervously he asked, “Can I join you tomorrow at lunch?”

Alec nodded before quickly climbing on his bike and tearing off, tyres screeching on the road as Magnus looked on with horror, hoping the other boy wouldn’t get himself killed. He knew the statistics.

Magnus sighed in relief; he had found his soulmate at last.

“So, how was your day?” Luke asked as he opened the door.

“It was surprising. I found my soulmate and have made some great friends,” Magnus replied, the smile never leaving his face as he hurried to his room. He knew he needed to make a call.

Magnus dropped his backpack on the floor as he jumped on the bed and pulled out his phone, eager to let his new friends know what had happened.

“Jace, it’s me, Magnus,” Magnus said when the other boy picked up.

“Hey, Magnus, how are you doing?” Jace asked.

“I’m feeling awesome! I found my soulmate! Well, my soulmate found me actually! He came to my place actually, after you left,” Magnus rumbled, the smile not leaving his face, excitement flowing through his veins.

“That’s good news, Magnus,” Jace told him.

“Your brother came right after you left. He showed me his soulmate marks. He has two, Jace! I only have one mark. And he spoke, after I asked him,” Magnus mumbled with joy in his voice.

“That’s good,” Jace told him as he watched his big brother come into the house, his bike helmet in hand as he entered his room. “Alec just came in,” he informed Magnus. “He’s alright.”

“Thanks, Jace,” Magnus thanked him, glad to know his soulmate had made it home safely.

“I might not join you for lunch tomorrow,” Magnus told him.

“That’s alright. As long as you are there for him we are okay with it. Wait till I tell Izzy, Mom and Dad! They will be thrilled,” Jace told him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then. Night, Jace,” Magnus said, hearing Jace tell him the same as he hung up the phone.

The next morning he drove to school with his foster sister, Clary. Once there he hurried over to his friends before the bell for classes to begin rang.

“So, did you see him yet?” Jace asked as he noticed his friend, while Izzy joined her best friend, Clary.

“No, where is he?” Magnus asked, not remembering seeing the bike in the parking lot.

“He left home first. I saw him riding his bike in front of us. I assumed he got here already,” Jace replied.

The sound of a bike drew their attention as they walked to the main building and they saw Alec removing his helmet and take it with him. He ignored them as he walked past them to his class.

“I wonder where he’s been,” Jace muttered as he hurried to his class.

“I guess we’ll find out soon,” Magnus replied as he headed off to his own class.

As lunchtime approached Clary handed them a notice about prom and since Magnus was in the same year as Alec thought about asking him to go with him. He knew that the other boy would probably just ignore it otherwise. He just hoped his soulmate wouldn't reject him, but he figured he should just deal with one obstacle at a time.

He took a leaflet from Clary as he took his lunch tray and went to sit next to Alec at one of the tables.

“Good luck,” Jace told him.

A few moments later they saw Magnus follow Alec outside, the prom leaflet still on his tray as they left.

Magnus followed Alec as he led him to his secret place, which was hidden from any other students, and sat and ate his lunch.

Alec looked at him as he ate.

“Thanks for sharing this place with me,” Magnus said as he sat next to him, his shoulder brushing Alec’s. Nervously he asked him, “Would you be my date to the prom?”

Alec nodded at him as he took another bite of food.

“Good! You are the only one that I want to be with, my soulmate.”

Alec blushed as he lowered his head and then raised it again to look over at his soulmate, trying to summon up enough courage to give him a small kiss.

Alec moved closer to his soulmate and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Magnus could feel himself blushing at the action, but it felt right. He felt completed. This was what happiness felt like.

**The End!**


End file.
